reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Guns
are weapons found in Red Dead Redemption. They are only unlockable in multiplayer if the player reaches a certain level where they can unlock a title that accompanies a weapon. Hence the name, the gun is gold plated. Though, there are golden guns that are only unlocked through pre-orders. Multiplayer thumb|300px|This video shows all of the golden guns in Red Dead Redemption Some guns like the High Power Pistol have engravings. Once having unlocked a weapon in Free Roam with the experience level, except for flaming bottles and dynamite, make 100 headshots in competitive modes with this weapon to get it in gold. It is also necessary to kill 100 enemies in competitive modes, but a headshot is deadly so only count headshots. Beware, if becoming a legend, the player needs to reach the level of the weapon to improve it, and the number of kills and headshots will be reinitialized. thumb|210px|rightNote that only metal parts of a weapon are golden. Other parts (wood, ivory...) stay normal. Also, note that through many arguments about the confusion of the above information on becoming a legend with a gold gun, it is in fact true that players do keep gold guns when going into legend. Players do not actually recieve a Golden Gun, instead whenever they use the gun they have completed the Challenges for, the gun is turned golden. This works for guns that you pick up off of a dead enemy or is picked up from a weapon chest. Single Player Two Golden Guns are available through pre-orders, the Golden Cattleman Revolver and the Golden Repeater Carbine. They are very different than most golden guns because the guns can increase fame with each kill. The same two Golden Guns (if you've inputed the unique pre-order code) are available during the Undead Nightmare Single Player (after saving your game, then going to the pause menu and loading the game you just saved). Although there is no fame with each kill because there is no fame or honor in Undead Nightmare. Characteristics Golden Guns are gold plated in appearance and nothing else. The exception of this are the two gold weapons that come with the pre-ordered version of Red Dead Redemption. The Repeater Carbine and the Cattleman Revolver, the two pre-ordered weapons, will give you fame with each kill, allowing you to make progress much faster towards increased fame. Trivia The Golden Guns are based off the main weapon of the villain Scaramanga from the James Bond film "The Man with the Golden Gun". The requirements for earning the guns in Multiplayer, along with the fame boosting ability of the Single Player versions are in reference to Scaramanga's fame from killing every opponent (except Bond) with a single gold bullet from his Golden Gun. Gallery File:Golden_M1897_RDR.png|A Golden gun Golden DAR.jpg|Gold Double-Action Revolver. Red-Dead-Redemption-Golden-Gun-Pack-DLC-Trailer_2.jpg|Marston firing the golden revolver. Golden-guns.jpg Golden Gun John.JPG John & Golden Gun.JPG rdr_golden_gun01.jpg Rdr-gun 3.jpg|Golden gun up close Golden.jpg|A golden gun Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Redemption DLC Category:Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Single Player Category:Red Dead Redemption